Wrestlemania: Pokemon
by WitChan
Summary: The series of massive crossovers continue as Ash and many others take on Wrestlemania!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: This is it, ladies and gentleman, this is the biggest AU story off all three wrestling events (Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber), Wrestlemania! There will be so many matches in this story, including gruesome ones during and after a few of them. Also, I'll include a massive crossover once again. Oh, this story will contain a large amount of Graphic Violet Images (especially in the second main event match), strong language, sexual/mature humor, and strong sexual content (in the first main event match). Speaking of the main event matches, the first one will have a singles match along with someone on ringside, the second one will have a falls count anywhere tag team match, and the last one will have an I Quit match featuring Ash and Gary. Enjoy.

Wrestlemania begins as it airs at a PPV channels and legal streams on the internet. To most people, this is arguably the biggest event of the year with many good matches to see such as Ash vs. Gary. That match was already announced by Drake after the last match in the Elimination Chamber event, but fans didn't know the stipulation. Hopefully for them, it's not a singles match.

"Hi, wrestling fans, this is Gingerelle, my sister, Bubbles, and our friends, Topo and Fillet, and welcome to Wrestlemania!" Gingerelle said. Once again, Gingerelle and Bubbles are on commentary. Fillet and Topo wanted to do commentating, too, so Drake and his girls hired them. Also, later on, Gingerelle and Bubbles will face a familiar foe in a handicap match.

"This event will be a blast, so I hope you all enjoy it!" Bubbles said.

"The atmosphere here is wild, isn't it?" Topo said.

"Yep. People have been waiting for this for weeks and here it is!" Fillet said.

The first match starts as two girls, Leaf and Cynthia, come out with their theme song "Bulls on Parade" by Rage against the Machine as the crowd cheers.

"And we're gonna have a tag team match at the beginning of this event!" Fillet said.

"Will it turn out good, or bad? We will see!" Topo said.

After Cynthia and Leaf joins the referee, the same one in the last two events, their opponents, Dawn and Mars (beautiful people by Marilyn Manson) heads to the ring as the crowd jeers them.

"Jeers, eh? I wonder why," Bubbles said.

Background: The rivalry between Dawn/Mars and Cynthia/Leaf started after Dawn and Cynthia had a bad breakup. Dawn embarrassed Cynthia in public where Dawn bragged about hanging out with a powerful trainer. Since then, they had non-stop argument and fights. Their girlfriends got involved too.

As Dawn and Mars step in the ring, the bells rings, and Dawn and Leaf start fighting as their girlfriends step in the corner of the ring.

"Here we go!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kill your ass, bitch!" Dawn said, punching Leaf's forehead.

"You won't ya fucking whore, because I'll murder your ass!" Leaf yelled.

Leaf goes for a headbutt, knocking Dawn down as the crowd chants her name. Then, Leaf tags Cynthia in and Cynthia starts beating the shit out of Dawn.

"Tag me, Dawn!" Mars said.

Cynthia drops Dawn on the mat with a kick in the face, pushes Mars out of the rings, and continues the assault on Dawn.

"Damn, Dawn's getting fucked up!" Gingerelle said.

"The bitch needs to tag in to save herself," Fillet said.

"And she saves herself with a facebuster! Smart move!" Topo said.

"That was surprising to say the least," Bubbles said.

"Dawn crawls slowly to her girlfriend. Can she make the tag? She does, and Mars misses a knee drop as Cynthia rolls over to Leaf! Cynthia tags in Leaf!" Fillet said.

Mars delivers a punch on Leaf's stomach before striking another one. Leaf counters the third punch, then she twists Mars' arm, making her scream as Leaf taps Cynthia's shoulder to tag her.

"Here comes Cynthia again! She punches Mars' twisted arm and Leaf steps out. Her knees hitting Mars' stomach, while Mars' punches won't have any effect on Cynthia!" Gingerelle said.

"Meanwhile, Dawn yells for a tag, despite the bruises around her. Unless Mars can get some heavy offense, she and Dawn are in big trouble!" Topo said.

"And Mars' counters as she flips Cynthia over, thus the crowd boos her! Big break for her and Dawn! Mars kicks Leaf out of the ring. She climbs on the top rope and poses as the booing grows louder. Now she connects Cynthia's body to hers for a frog splash!" Bubbles said.

"Tag me, Mars!" Dawn begged.

Mars tags Dawn and Dawn picks Cynthia up. Then, she moves back and charges at Cynthia with a spear. Dawn goes for the pin and Leaf quickly breaks it at two as Mars steps in the ring and attacks Leaf.

"Cynthia retaliates with a headlock! Cynthia retaliates with a headlock! Can she tap Dawn out!?" Bubbles said.

"Dawn can't move! Looks like she's fucked!" Fillet said.

"Now she can move, barely," Topo said.

"Leaf and Mars goes out of the ring together and collides the floor! Dawn finally grabs the ropes, but Cynthia refuses to let her go! Be careful, Cynthia! Don't cause a disqualification!" Gingerelle said.

"And the match continues as Cynthia frees Dawn at four and a half!" Bubbles said.

"Holy shit! Mars crashes Leaf through the steel steps! That's gotta hurt!" Topo said.

"Like a bitch!" Gingerelle said.

Mars returns to her side of the ring as Dawn uses her feet to kick Cynthia out of her way. Then, she slowly crawls towards Mars, which ends shortly as Cynthia pulls her far away from Mars.

"Nice try, bitch!" Cynthia said.

Cynthia picks Dawn up high for a powerbomb as the crowd stands. Cynthia runs towards the ropes to throw Dawn towards the announcing table, but Dawn counters Cynthia as she uses her legs to send Cynthia towards the ropes.

"Alright, Dawn!" Mars cheered.

Dawn performs a tiger feint kick on Cynthia as Leaf finally climbs to the corner of the ring. Dawn goes for a seated senton, but Leaf hits the ropes to make Dawn fall hard on her head as the crowd roars loud.

"GODDAMN! WHAT A HARD BUMP THAT WAS!" Fillet exclaimed.

"Man, she almost had it. Should have done it faster," Bubbles said.

Mars grabs Cynthia and gives her a german suplex. Then, she kicks Leaf's stomach to drop her down. Next, Mars brings Dawn to the ring before she goes on the top rope. After a leg drop on the throat, Mars drags Dawn to Cynthia before stepping out of the ring. Dawn pins Cynthia, but Cynthia kicks out at two and a half.

"Shit!" Mars cursed as she stomped.

"That was close for Cynthia and Dawn. Great effect by Mars, though," Topo said.

As Leaf returns to the ring once again, Dawn tags in Mars before Leaf gets tagged. Then, Leaf goes for a successful spear and punches Mars' forehead, busting it open as she yells in rage. After fifteen seconds of it, Leaf pins Mars, but Mars survives it.

"That wasn't going to help Leaf and Cynthia anyway," Gingerelle said.

"A grab on the throat by Mars! Is she going for a chokeslam? Wait a minute! She's about to piledrive Leaf and she does!" Bubbles said.

Mars goes for the pin as Dawn saves her by giving Cynthia a spear. Despite that, Leaf survives the pin.

"Big break there!" Fillet said.

Dawn and Mars attack Leaf until Leaf's able to hit them with a double DDT. She tags Cynthia in and Cynthia attempts a chokeslam on Mars, but Mars reserves and uses a backbreaker as Dawn goes to the corner and climbs it. Then, Mars tags Dawn, and Dawn uses a splash, but Dawn misses as Cynthia rushes to Leaf and tags Leaf.

Leaf runs towards Mars as Mars steps in the way and double kicks Mars out of it. Then, Leaf goes for a running knee on Dawn's face and pins Dawn, giving Leaf and Cynthia the victory.

The crowd applauses Leaf and Cynthia and Cynthia says, "FUCK, YEAH! WE DID IT! WE FUCKING DID THIS FUCKING GODDAMN SHIT, BITCH!"

"YEAH, BABY, YEAH!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Good match. I like it," Fillet said.

"And that's how you start Wrestlemania, folks!" Gingerelle said.

"Beautiful match. Well, kinda, but still," Bubbles said.

"Real wrestling, for the win!" Topo said.

As Mars and Dawn angrily head to the back, Cynthia grabs a microphone near the bell-ringer, goes back to the ring, glares at the camera, and says, "Whoever thinks that Dawn and I belong together should get their fat virgin asses out of their parent's basement, go to a cliff or building, and jump! Just end it, because you all have no fucking intelligent minds, motherfuckers, and that's a fact! Leaf and I belong together and always will, so deal with it, you fucking uneducated, moronic, childish bitches!"

"You said it, Cynthia!" Leaf said.

Leaf gives her Cynthia kiss on the cheek before they go the back as the crowd chants "Cynthia and Leaf!".

"Epic promo by Cynthia!" Fillet said.

"Indeed, it was!" Topo agreed.

"I hope to fucking christ we get more promos like that!" Bubbles said.

"Better than almost every promo from that fake ass wrestling show since June 2008!" Gingerelle said.

At the back, half of the fighters, including Ash, Mary, and Karen clap for Cynthia and Leaf, and Ash says, "Congrats on the victory, guys!"

"Thanks!" Cynthia said.

"I hope you make Gary your bitch in the final match, Ash," Leaf said.

"I will, Leaf," Ash said.

End of Chapter 1 (It's just begun!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second match begins as eight faces (good guys), Lorelei, Clair, Misty, Spike from Ape Escape, Korra and Asami from The Legend of Korra, May, and Bonnie (around Misty and Ash's age in this AU story) go the ring as the crowd roots for them. Their theme song is My Wave by Soundgarden.

"Why the fuck did they come out with that song? I hate it!" Fillet said.

"There's nothing wrong with it, in my opinion," Topo said.

"Eh, it's okay," Gingerelle said.

"I'm with Fillet. Fucking hate that song," Bubbles said.

After the faces enter the ring, the heels (bad guys), Bryony, Celosia, Mable, Aliana, Serena, Shauna, Malva, and Drasna march their way to the ring with their theme song, Bad Girls by Donna Summer, and the crowd gives them massive heel heat (loud boos).

"This is gonna be fun," Bubbles said.

Background: Months ago, Clair and Drasna had a heavy debate on who's the better Dragon-type, which led to a vicious brawl, while Lorelei and Malva had theirs because Malva's jealous of Lorelei getting more fame than her, plus they almost look the same. After the Royal Rumble event, Malva and Drasna, along with Aliana, Bryony, Mable, Celosia, Shauna, and Serena, brutally attacked Lorelei and Clair in Johto, causing their chances to fight inside the Elimination Chamber, and Mako and Nonon took their spots instead. Lorelei and Clair decided to retaliate hard, so they asked Spike, Korra, Misty, May, Asami, and Bonnie to volunteer, and they accepted. Before today, the groups had a huge brawl outside their hotel rooms and winded up getting arrested for disturbing the peace. Drake had to release all of them on a $10,000 bail bond.

The bell rings as Lorelei and Malva brawl, cursing at each other. Their teammates did the same to one another.

"So glad we're having a match like this at the grandest stage!" Bubbles said.

"Yep, and Lorelei drops Malva with an uppercut! She tags Clair, and Clair gives Malva's team the finger. Nice one, there. Clair picks her up, throws her to the corner, and headbutts her!" Gingerelle said.

"Malva needs to get out of there immediately or she and her crew will wind up losing early!" Fillet said.

"Now Malva counters with a scratch on Clair's eyes and Malva hurries to Drasna for a tag! Drasna attacks Clair from behind! Misty slaps Clair's back to fight Drasna and Misty's using those fast punches we've seen at the rumble!" Topo said.

"Speaking of fast, why haven't Spike tagged himself in? He's faster than most of the fighters," Fillet said.

"Maybe Misty wants to make herself look strong, since she's having a match coming up next," Topo said.

"Who is she going to face again?" Bubbles asked.

"Her sisters, in a handicap match," Topo replied.

"Oh, them! Now I remembered Drake telling us that Misty wanted revenge against her sisters for constantly picking on her and nearly killed her almost everyday," Bubbles said.

"I don't blame her. Hell, I don't think anyone will blame her. It'd be stupid if some retard says "get over it" or "just let it go". Saying shit like that won't help anyone," Gingerelle said, and the girls agreed.

After knocking Drasna down, Misty tags in Spike and Bubbles says, "Oh, shit! This is it! Here comes Mr. Agility!"

Spike steps on Drasna and jumps toward his opponents, hitting Bryony's face before she falls down. Then, he ducks the baddies' punches and uses his foot to strike Malva's stomach, sending her down to the floor, too. Drasna goes for a charge, but Spike turns the other way and avoids Drasna as Drasna accidentally spears Mable out of the ring.

"And that's how you do it!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

Getting mad, Bryony touches Drasna's shoulder to get in the ring. She goes for a punch, but misses, and Spike attacks her with a kick on the head, making her fall down. He goes for the pin, but Shauna breaks it at two. Spike stands up, and Bryony surprises him with a jumping cutter.

"Damn!" Misty cursed.

"Damn, I didn't see that coming!" Fillet said.

Bryony tags Shauna as Shauna climbs up. Then, Serena hits Shauna's shoulder before Shauna attempts a frog splash, but Spike avoids her as he rolls over to his teammates. After a tag from Bonnie, she enters the rings, lifts Shauna, and tries a reverse STO, but Shauna reserves. Next, Shauna attempts a Skull Crushing Finale, but Bonnie turns the other way and gives Shauna a Stunner.

Serena comes in the ring and assaults Bonnie as Shauna crawls back to her friends. Bonnie faces Serena and blocks a punch before hitting back with her own punch. Then, Bonnie rushes back to her team and Asami tags in.

"Asami goes for a running knee, but Serena barely dodges it, and Serena uses a sleeper hold!" Gingerelle said.

"Ow, Serena lands on the mat! Smart decision by Asami! Fillet said.

"Asami uses a leg drop, then goes for the pin! Serena kicks out at one!" Bubbles said.

"No offense to Asami, but her leg drop looked so weak," Topo said.

"Go for it, Korra," Asami said, tagging her girlfriend.

Korra rushes to Serena and gives her a punt on the head, exciting the crowd. Then, she pins Serena, which ends by Drasna as the other baddies come to the ring. The good guys rush to Korra's aid. Instead of doing anything, each side head back to their spot as Serena stands up.

Korra tries an uppercut, but Serena ducks, rolls, and jumps toward Mable for the tag as Korra tags May. Mable gets an easy advantage over May as she takes her down with a clothesline. Then, Mable drops her knee to hit May's forehead and pins her, which ends up failing as May survives at two.

May suddenly uses a roll up, which doesn't help her. Misty screams "offensive!", and May responds by kicking Mable's head. It ends as Mable raises up, and May goes for chops on the chest. After delivering the fifteen chop, Mable shoves May before tagging in Celosia.

Celosia uses a drop kick, but May counters as she grabs Celosia's legs and twists it for a submission hold.

"Is May gonna make her tap out!? Bubbles said. Aliana breaks it immediately before heading back to the corner. "Maybe not!"

Celosia tags in Aliana and May hits Misty arm for the tag. Misty brings much offensive on Aliana, striking her stomach with her fists. Aliana hits back with a knee on the stomach, then another one, and finally, a suplex. Now, she tags in Serena as Misty recovers.

Serena yells as she does a clotheslines, but Misty evades the move, runs to the ropes, turns back, and spears Serena as the crowd goes wild.

"Holy crap! Good spear!" Topo said.

Misty pins Serena before Malva and Drasna ends it. Then, Lorelei and Clair step in the ring and start a brawl with Malva and Drasna. The rest of their team get in, creating a massive brawl.

"Oh, shit! This is it, the moment we're all waiting for! The big brawl!" Bubbles said.

"Keep fighting!" Fillet said.

After many seconds, Drasna grabs Lorelei's throat and gives her a chokeslam. Then, Clair surprises her with a super kick. Next, Malva punches Clair in the stomach, picks her up, and gives her an F-5, following by Spike dropping Malva on the mat with a running knee.

Spike fails to get up as Bryony hits him with a scissor kick on the head. With enough strength, Bonnie lifts Bryony, then she drops Bryony before planting Bryony's forehead with her knee, busting Bryony opened. Mable gives Bonnie a jumping cutter as Korra climbs on the rope. Then, Korra executes Mable with a deadly stomp on the head.

Celosia makes an assault on Korra with a facebuster on the knees. As a retaliation for Korra, Asami owns Celosia with a superman punch. Then, Aliana gives Asami a backbreaker.

"Man, this is fucking wild!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Aliana couldn't get up after May's frog splash. Shauna grabs May's hair and uses a running bulldog to damage May's head. Then, Misty attacks Shauna with a spinebuster before Serena grabs Misty's neck and slams her back on the mat. Saving Misty from getting pinned, Lorelei positions Serena on her and gives Serena a piledriver. Now, Misty pins Serena, giving the win for the entire team as the crowd give them a round of applause.

"Wow, what an ending!" Gingerelle said.

The good guys stand up and do victory poses for the crowd as the baddies slowly head to the back with disappointing looks on their faces.

"Thank god we won, baby, yeah!" Korra said.

"What a beautiful moment this is," Asami said.

"We showed those bitches a lesson, huh?" Bonnie said

"Yep, and I'm sure they won't fuck with Lorelei and Clair anymore," Spike said.

"They better not, or we'll pound their asses to death!" May said.

"And I'm about to do the same to my pathetic sisters of mine in the next match," Misty said.

"Do you need any of us at ringside, Misty?" Lorelei asked.

"No thanks. I can take care of them myself," Misty replied.

"Are you sure, Misty?" Clair asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Misty replied. Then, she and the other good guys go to the back.

"Amazing tag team match is amazing!" Topo said.

"And most will agree," Fillet said.

At the back, Ash pats Misty's shoulder and says, "Great performance by you and your team, Misty."

"Thanks for the compliment, Ash. Now I gotta get ready for my next match," Misty said.

End of Chapter 3 (Sibling rivalry, here we come!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few minutes past as Misty (Theme song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack) returns to action, heading to the ring as she receives cheers from the crowd, waving at them. Then, her sisters, Lily, Violet, and Daisy (Theme song: Bitch by Soundgarden), walk down to the ramp as the crowd boos them, giving the crowd the middle finger as Misty glares at them. Misty coming out with a theme song like "I Stand Alone" made sense, due to a terrible past she had.

Background: Poor Misty always get tortured by her sisters for no reason. It all started when Misty was six years old. Since then, they bullied her four or five days a week. Their parents didn't seem to care at all, since it's a part of childhood. Now, Misty wants to settle her revenge in the ring, no matter how hard it takes to beat them all.

Misty looks at her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower, in the crowd as Daisy, Lily, and Violet joins her and the referee in the ring. Her parents tell her not to do this.

"Fuck you! This you all your fault for not stopping them!" Misty said. This was the first time she yelled at her parents.

The bells rings as Daisy charges at Misty and knocks her down, cursing at Misty as the crowd jeers at her.

"Now she's locked in the corner. Should have never turned your back, Misty," Topo said.

"Looks like Misty can't counter. Daisy's punches are too fast," Fillet said. Daisy's beating the living life off  
her.

"There she goes! Close counter by Misty!" Bubbles said.

Misty goes fast with her punches. Then suddenly, Daisy stops as she bitch slaps Misty, knocking Misty on the mat. Clenching her teeth, Misty stands on her feet and retaliates with more punches. This time, she attacks Daisy's head. The crowd's chanting "Get revenge!".

"It's nice to see the crowd being on Misty's side. Can't blame them," Gingerelle said.

"Anyone who gets bullied constantly deserves justice, no matter who the tormentors are," Bubbles said.

Daisy ends Misty's dominance as she shoves Misty on the mat and runs backwards before Lily makes the tag. "You should have never gotten yourself into this, Misty," Lily sangsong.

"Piss off, bitch!" Misty yelled.

Lily and Misty run towards each other. Misty gets the upper hand with rapid punches towards Lily's stomach. Then, she gives Lily an uppercut, almost knocking her down. Next, she runs to the ropes, heads back to Lily, and clotheslines her out of the ring.

Now, she goes a suicide dive, which ends up working. Yelling, Misty beat her chest hard as the crowd calls out her name and Bubbles said, "Go, Misty!"

"We're on your side too, Misty!" Fillet said.

Violet jumps out of the ring to attack Misty, but Misty looks at her and gives her a spear. Her actions and angry face scares Daisy a little.

"Sick one, Misty!" Topo exclaimed.

"Misty puts Lily back in the ring and makes her stand. She tries another spear, but Lily plants her head with her high heel! Not a great idea to attempt a spear like that, huh?" Gingerelle said.

"I agree, sis. Misty should have harmed her a lot more. Always damage the opponent before executing a finisher," Bubbles said.

"Lily pins Misty, and Misty survives! Close one for Misty, thank god! Oh, and it's not her fault for making that big mistake. She was just getting excited, that's all," Fillet said.

"Had she shared the same agility as Spike, it would have been a different story. And Lily tags in Violet as Violet climbs on the top. Bad move, Violet," Topo said.

"And she misses the frog splash as Misty rolls out of the way! Why not a leg drop, Violet? It's safer," Fillet said.

"But weaker than the frog splash. Misty goes for the pin and misses her opportunity as Violet kicks out at two! Oh, shit! A surprise roll up by Violet! Misty keeps herself alive!" Topo said.

"Man, that was close! That shit would be devastating for Misty!" Bubbles said.

"Now Violet tags in Daisy. The oldest Cerulean native tries a kick, but she misses. Misty goes for a  
backbreaker, and it works out well!" Gingerelle said.

"Misty punches Violet out of the ring, then she does the same to Lily! Brilliant move!" Bubbles said.

"Misty uses a Moonsault and she connects Daisy! One, two, and my god! Violet pulled Misty away from Daisy to keep the match going! Damn, Misty almost had it!" Fillet said.

Outside the ring, Violet and Lily assaults Misty, and Misty fights back. Daisy finally joins her closest sisters and beats Misty up, kicking Misty's legs, while Lily and Violet focus on her face and stomach.

As the referee counts to seven, the older sisters slam Misty towards the steel stairs, causing her forehead to bleed. Together, they go back in the ring as Misty slowly stands. Misty couldn't get back in the ring in time as the referee counts to ten, ending the match.

The crowds jeering grows. Getting really mad, Misty heads over to the announcer sitting near a stack of steel chairs, the blood is dripping through her face, then the neck. She grabs the one on top. Daisy, Violet, and Lily agree to kick Misty's ass again, so they rush to her.

What happens next?

Misty assaults Daisy with the steel chair. The crowd and commentators go wild. Her parents look shocked. Lily fails to knock the steel off Misty as Misty targets her hands, saying, "OW!". Misty then hits Lily's head, knocking her out. Afraid, Violet runs away. The crowd tells Misty to go after her sister, which she does. Finally reaching Violet towards the ramp, Misty hits her back, falling her down as she cries. Now, Misty targets for her head, beating it.

"KILL THEM, MISTY!" Bubbles said.

Misty's parents hop from the barricade, and runs toward Misty to stop her. Misty attacks them, too. Misty completely snapped. She suffered so much tormenting from her sisters. Her parents failed to stop the older sisters, which was considered as a huge betrayal. Them getting their ass kicked by their youngest daughter was something that they deserved.

Her assault ends as she throws the steel chair on the floor, heading back to Daisy and Lily, grabbing the microphone, then she grabs Daisy's hair, glaring at Daisy.

Looking scared, Daisy apologizes, "I'm sorry, Misty..." Tears drip outside her eyes. She never seen Misty like this before. She, along with the rest of the family, turned herself into a victim.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Misty roared.

She beats Daisy's forehead with the microphone, using the other hand to squeeze Daisy's throat. It looked like she was trying to kill Daisy, but that wasn't a part of her plan.

After the vicious beating, Misty throws Daisy on the floor, spits at her face, and walks out of the arena to meet Ash and the other fighters.

"Well done, Misty," Ash gives Misty a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Ash," Misty smiled.

"That was a hell of a moment, Misty," Karen complimented.

"I fully agree," Mary agreed.

End of Chapter 3 (more are coming!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~ The fourth match ~

A humaniod Croc (Theme: The main menu music from Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) came to the ring, getting heavy cheers from the crowd, posing. He's the same Croc from the Royal Rumble, and people were happy to see him again.

"Oh, my God, it's Croc again!" said Bubbles.

"Childhood icons, for the win!" said Gingerelle.

"Wow, we didn't expect Croc to fight at Wrestlemania! I wonder who he'll fight against," said Topo.

"Probably another video game hero from the 90s, but we'll see!" said Fillet.

Another humaniod video game characters, Glover (Theme: Main menu from Glover 1), headed to the ring. Like Croc, the crowd cheered him.

"It's Glover! It's freaking Glover!" said Fillet.

"Glover vs. Croc. Interesting," said Bubbles.

Background: Unlike some fighters facing each other in the grandest stage, Croc and Glover were friends. They became friends since their wild adventures ended, and they became outcasts throughout the years where other heroes shined. Croc's appearance at the Royal Rumble didn't capture a big moment for him. Last week, Croc asked Glover to fight him at Wrestlemania so they can have their big moment. Glover agreed.

After Glover joined Croc and the ref in the ring, the bell rang. Then, Glover and Croc shook each other's hands as a sign of respect and friendship.

"And it begins, boys and gals!" said Bubbles.

"Croc and Glover exchanged holds. Glover then puts Croc on a resthold. Croc plants his stomach with an elbow. He does it again, and again, and again!" said Gingerelle.

"Does Glover want to keep Croc like this? There are other wrestling moves you can do," said Topo.

"Croc flips behind him, grabs him, and performs a suplex! Holy shit, I hate rest holds!" said Fillet.

"Rest holds are boring as shit. It better not happen again," said Topo.

"Croc goes for a headbutt, but Glover misses! Glover elbows drops Croc's head! Now, he goes for the pin, and Croc grabs the ropes to hang on longer! Never pin close to the ropes, ladies and gentleman! That'll cost ya!" said Bubbles.

Croc recovered, giving Glover chops on the chest, making his way towards the other side of the ring with him. Glover retaliated with a headbutt, picking Croc up, slamming his body on the mat. Glover went for a pin, but Croc kicked out at two.

After standing on his feet, Glover tried a splash, missing contact on Croc as Croc rolled over. Then, Croc grabbed Glover's throat from behind, picking him up, turning him over, grabbing his throat again for a chokeslam. Glover countered the chokeslam as he jumped behind Croc. He then executed a kick towards Croc's head, knocking him on the mat, going for the pin, failing to beat him as Croc kicked out at two.

"Decent effort by Glover. You gotta do more than that," said Bubbles.

"Glover's going for a chokeslam! Will he do it!? No! Croc countered and finally delivered one!" said Gingerelle.

"He pulls Glover away from the ropes. Wait. He runs towards the ropes and uses a moonsault. Now he pins Glover, and Glover kicks out at one!" said Topo.

"This match is turning out decent, to say the least," said Fillet.

"Surprise roll up by Croc! Glover's still the match! Close one, I must say!" said Gingerelle.

Now, Glover and Croc threw back to back punches at one another, exciting the crowd, bleeding with pride. Croc got the upper hand as he blocked Glover's punch, punching Glover again, kicking Glover's legs, punching him once again. He then punched Glover out of the ring, joining him as the ref began counting, knee dropping his stomach.

After lifting Glover's body, Croc attempted a whip to send Glover to the steel steps, but Glover countered, whipping Croc towards the other steel steps, hurting him bad.

Glover went back in the ring. At nine and a half, Croc rushed back to the ring, retaliating with a spear, punching Glover's busted head. Glover ended the assault as he kicked Croc's head, headbutting him.

"More! More!" chanted Bubbles.

Glover used a Go To Sleep, but Croc wiggled off him. Croc then went a Go To Sleep, failing to connect Glover's head with his knee as Glover countered. Glover went behind him, and damaged his back with a backbreaker.

"And he climbs on the top turnbuckle and poses to the crowd!" said Gingerelle.

"Nice pose," said Topo.

After the pose, Glover went for a diving headbutt, damaging Croc more as the crowd roared. He then pinned Croc, and Croc barely survived at two and three-fourths!

"Damn, Croc's tough!" said Fillet, being impressed like everybody else.

"His Gobbo friends strongly agree with that statement, babe!" said Topo.

"Don't forget about Baron Dante and his million of minions!" Gingerelle added.

Croc stood on his feet, using his arms to hold Glover, giving Glover a german suplex, using another one, and another one. After his sixth german suplex, Croc whipped Glover to the ropes. As Glover came back to him, Croc superman punched Glover.

Croc's not done with Glover yet. He attacked Glover with a leg drop, then he climbed on the turnbuckle, using a frog splash to make the crowd and commentators go wild. Despite all of Croc's effort, Glover managed to survive, shocking Croc and the rest.

"Damn, man! Damn!" said Bubbles.

"How much does it take to beat them!? Never, I guess!" said Topo.

"Never? Don't forget that a match can end in a double count out," Gingerelle reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Good match so far, by the way," said Topo.

"This is better than the three matches we had earlier. That's just my opinion," said Fillet.

"I'm with you, sweetie," Topo agreed.

Croc raised Glover a little high and gave him an uppercut, moving back further, running towards Glover. He then tried a drop kick, but Glover dodged it.

After waiting for Croc to stand up, Glover jumped, grabbing Croc's throat from behind, slamming Croc on the mat. That, too, didn't take Croc down.

"Just like Karen from the Elimination Chamber event!" said Bubbles.

"Had Croc carried a heavy amount of offense like Karen, this match would have ended early!" said Gingerelle.

Croc headed back to the ring. There, Croc and Glover fast-paced with thrown punches, raising more excitement for this match. A minute later, both collapsed.

"Both are down!" said Bubbles.

At seven, Croc barely stood up. He then grabbed Glover, making him stand. Suddenly, Glover surprised him with a roll up, winning the match. The crowd chanted his name.

"What a match! What a fucking match that was!" Topo exclaimed.

"No doubt that people will remember this match for the next few decades!" said Fillet.

"Beautiful match... just... beautiful..." said Gingerelle.

"Indeed, sis," said Bubbles.

Glover and Croc embraced a hug. Then, they touched each other's hands, raising their arms. Big moment, don't ya think?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~ Fifth Match ~

Six people, a humanoid Ling-Ling, a humanoid Wooldoor, a humanoid Spanky, Captain Hero, Toot, and Xandir, all from Drawn Together, headed to the ring, waving at the crowd as they cheered, much to the commentators surprise.

"For a second, I thought they were going to get booed," said Bubbles.

"Same here," said Fillet.

Background: Due to the excessive amount of hate The King, Foxxy Love, and Princess Clara (all from Drawn Together) received from characters around the globe, Ling-Ling, Wooldoor, Spanky, Captain Hero, Toot, and Xandir felt nonexistent, since they were on the same show with Foxxy and Clara in all episodes of Drawn Together, and a few with The King. After the events from the Elimination Chamber, they attempted suicide by swallowing pills, but failed. They then thought about giving wrestling fans entertainment, which was a six-way match. Despite being on the same show with the hated, Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe accepted their wish.

The match started.

"Here we go! Tear each other apart!" said Topo.

"Who are you guys picking?" asked Gingerelle. "I'll pick Xandir."

"Hmmm... I guess I'll go with Xandir, too," replied Fillet.

"I'm favoring Wooldoor to win the match," replied Bubbles.

"I think I'll pick... Spanky!" replied Topo.

"And Ling Ling clotheslined Spanky out of the ring! Oh, and Captain Hero punched Ling Ling on the head. Nice punch, though," said Fillet.

"Whoa! Toot just suplex Xandir outside the ring! Nice," said Gingerelle.

"Speaking of nice, Xandir took that bump on the head really well. Excellent spot, I tell you!" said Topo.

"Damn, look at Wooldoor! He's tossing everybody out of the ring! Now, he poses!" said Fillet.

"What's next for Wooldoor? Wait for it... A suicide dive on Captain Hero! Good shit!" said Bubbles.

"You know, I'm glad that they're having fun, after all the shit those hated morons did," said Gingerelle.

"Agreed. They deserve better," said Topo.

"Speaking of the hated, didn't five of them had an orgy on a table with Foxxy, Clara, and someone else? I think they did," said Gingerelle.

"Ah, that episode, the one where Foxxy gave them AIDS and HIV, among other sexual diseases!" said Bubbles.

"I bet most of that slut's customers died after having sex with her. Fucking bitch," said Fillet.

"If so, then God rest their souls, while the bitch and her friends burn in hell for eternity," said Topo.

"At least the ones fighting each other are still alive, since they're giving us a match!" Gingerelle said.

As Wooldoor carried Spanky to the ring, Captain Hero threw Toot towards the steel steps, heading towards her and the steel steps, picking the steel steps, using it to damage Toot again. Then, Xandir super kicked Captain Hero, knocking him down.

In the ring, Wooldoor waited for Spanky to get up. He did, but Ling Ling shook the ropes, making Wooldoor fall on the floor as Xandir went back in the ring. Xandir used a spear, but missed as Spanky jumped high. Xandir tried another spear, but Spanky countered with a DDT.

"Oh, hell yeah!" said Bubbles.

Spanky pinned Xandir, but Ling Ling punched Spanky, breaking the pin. Captain Hero and Wooldoor returned to the ring. Toot, however, was still down. Wooldoor went for a spin kick towards Ling Ling, but Ling Ling ducked. Ling Ling then assaulted Wooldoor like a boxer, punching Wooldoor's chin.

It ended as Captain Hero gave him a low blow, shoving him on the mat. Spanky surprised him with a spear. Now, Spanky pinned Captain Hero. Xandir ruined the pin as he grabbed Spanky and threw him towards the turnbuckle, breaking his right shoulder.

From behind, Wooldoor gave Xandir a superman punch, before Ling Ling damaged him with a back breaker. Finally heading back to the ring, Toot attacked Ling Ling with her arm. Then, Captain Hero recovered, leaped high, grabbed Toot's head, and executed it with his knees. Toot bled.

Captain Hero climbed on the turnbuckle, turning around, using a moonsault towards Toot. Spanky suddenly hit him with an uppercut, getting the crowd excited. A pin from Spanky failed as Ling Ling punted him on the head, knocking him out.

Xandir connected a running knee towards Ling Ling's head. He then trapped Ling Ling in a submission hold, using his legs and hand to damage Ling Ling's right arm. Ling Ling's about to tap out until Wooldoor stomped on Xandir's head to save him.

"What a match!" said Fillet.

Captain Hero locked Wooldoor's throat with his arms, trying to force Wooldoor to tap out, but Wooldoor refused. Toot lifted both Captain Hero and Wooldoor, impressing the crowd. She then F-5'd them close to Ling Ling.

Spanky woke up.

Toot threw Wooldoor outside the ring, before she pinned Captain Hero. Spanky broke it at two and three-fourth, punching Toot's throat. Next, he performed a leg drop. Then, he used all of his strength to lift Toot for a powerbomb on the mat. After that, Ling Ling recovered and went for a reserve STO on Spanky, pinning him, getting the victory.

"Aw, that's it? Oh well! Good match, by the way," said Topo.

"It was enjoyable, especially the part where Toot did a double F-5," said Gingerelle.

Like Glover and Croc did after their match, Toot, Captain Hero, Xandir, Spanky, Ling Ling, and Wooldoor hugged. Unlike Glover and Croc, they cried.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~ The sixth match ~

After a minute, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta from Dragonball GT (Dragonball GT theme) ran to the ring, getting big cheers  
from the crowd.

"Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta, huh? Interesting," said Gingerelle.

"They better face another fused form. It'd be epic!" said Bubbles.

Now, Omnimon from Digimon (Digimon theme) entered the ring as the crowd cheered them.

"WARGREYMON AND METALGARURUROM FUSED INTO OMNIMON!? OH, SHIT!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Background: Learning that the other can fuse into a powerful form, the groups confronted each other, fused and  
fought. It lasted short, however, as both agreed to fight each other for the title of "Ultimate Fusion" at Wrestlemania. Drake and his girls accepted their wish.

The match began.

An invisible barrier appeared to protect the crowd and everybody else. Gogeta dodged Omnimon's Omega Blast, dodging another one again before he grabbed Omnimon. He then threw Omnimon towards the barrier from the commentators, damaging him.

"GODDAMN!" Topo cursed.

Gogeta attempted a punch, but Omnimon avoided it as he rolled.

"Thank you Drake for the barriers!" said Fillet.

Omnimon retaliated as he attacked Gogeta with one of his arms. After Gogeta collapsed, Omnimon grabbed one of his legs, before he tossed him towards the steel steps. Now, he tried a spear, but Gogeta dodged him, and he winded up colliding towards the steel steps.

Omnimon recovered. Then, he and Gogeta assaulted each other with punches and kicks, circling outside the ring. The crowd couldn't stop shouting.

"What's the stipulation!? asked Fillet. "Holy fuck, they're loud!"

"A no DQ match!?" Bubbles replied.

"Nice uppercut by Gogeta!" said Gingerelle.

"Best uppercut I've ever seen!" said Topo.

Gogeta went towards Omnimon, before Omnimon attacked him with a headbutt. Gogeta did his own headbutt, before doing another one. He went for it again, but Gogeta threw punches towards his head, screaming his lungs out, using his other fist to hit Omnimon.

Omnimon struck Gogeta's stomach with his knee, ending Gogeta's vicious assault. He then froze Gogeta with his  
Supreme Cannon.

"NICE!" said Gingerelle.

Omnimon put Gogeta in the ring, picking him up, throwing him towards the barrier as the ice shattered off him.  
Gogeta used his powers, knocking Omnimon out of the ring, after Omnimon failed to dodge them. Now, he climbed on the top rope, jumping off it, hitting Omnimon with a missile drop kick.

Gogeta lifted Omnimon. Then, Omnimon surprised him with a bear hug. He then did a german suplex, backflipping  
towards Gogeta, picking him up. He carried Gogeta to the ring. Next, he waited for Gogeta to stand up. As Gogeta did, Omnimon attempted a clothesline, but Gogeta ducked.

After Omnimon turned the other way, Gogeta delivered a super kick on him, knocking him on the mat, pinning him.  
Omnimon kicked out at two. A surprise roll up didn't help Omnimon either.

Both stood up.

Gogeta suddenly super kicked him again, almost sending him down. Omnimon low blowed him very hard; Gogeta groaned. Omnimon finally attacked him with a clothesline, spinning Gogeta a little.

"Is Omnimon going to win this!? No, he didn't! Gogeta survived it!" said Bubbles.

"I'm not gonna lie, but I thought that was it for Gogeta!" said Topo.

"I agree with Topo! That clothesline looked so... brutal!" said Fillet.

Once again, they started a brawl, refusing to give up. Gogeta countered with a reverse STO. That didn't help him win the match. After that, Omnimon performed a facebuster with his knees. That, too, kept the match going.

"I don't give a fuck who wins! This is awesome!" said Gingerelle.

"And the crowd agrees!" said Bubbles. The crowd chanted "this is awesome".

Omnimon whipped Gogeta towards the ropes. As Gogeta went back to him, he executed Gogeta with a running knee, then a diving headbutt from the top rope. Despite that combination, Gogeta survived.

Gogeta rushed with a powerbomb, using the ropes to pin him. Sadly for Gogeta, the match still went on. Omnimon gave Gogeta another low blow, locking his arms behind his back, jumping with him before slamming him on the mat.

With a surprise, Gogeta raised his body, giving Omnimon a jumping cutter, pinning him for the victory.

The crowd chanted "What a match".

"Indeed!" said Bubbles.

Omnimon got up, clapping. After doing a victory pose, Gogeta shook Omnimon's hand with his. Both acted classy with good sportsmanship. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe appeared with the Ultimate Fusion title, giving it to Gogeta, watching him pose again.

In the back, Mako ran through other fighters, while saying "hi" and "hello". It ended as Karen and Mary blocked  
her. Ash was standing near them.

"Why the fuck are you running like an idiot, Mako?" asked Karen.

"To get myself ready for the main event, silly."

"You mean your match with Satsuki or Ash's?" asked Mary.

"I'm not gonna ruin it, if that's what you're thinking."

"You better not, because no one gives a shit about your situation with Satsuki and Ryuko."

"Yeah, bitch, and DON'T you even think about interrupting our main event tag team match with Fran and Penelo!" said Karen.

"Do that shit, and we'll fuck your ass up!" said Mary.

"Hey!" said someone, rushing to Mako, Karen, and Mary. It was Nonon. "Leave her alone!"

"Look who showed up! It's Mako's new girlfriend!" said Mary.

Nonon and Mako blushed.

"And she told us to leave Mako alone. How romantic," said Karen.

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Mako. She ran off.

Nonon didn't say anything back as she went somewhere else.

"Hmm..." said Ash.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ Seventh Match ~

The seventh match, an interesting one with two interesting stipulations, but what was the stipulations, and who  
could the fighters be? Speaking of fighters, two of them, Raven and Terra from Teen Titans, fought their way to the ring.

The bell rang.

This was a no disqualification match. Even better, their crush, Beast Boy from Teen Titans, leveled down to the ring  
while being tied in chains. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe thought it was a funny idea to do that, but Beast Boy disagreed. The other stipulation was "Winner takes Beast Boy".

Background: Ever since Terra rejoined the Teen Titans group, she and Beast Boy hung out a lot, much to Raven's  
jealously and hatred towards her. After Raven confessed her feelings to Beast Boy, things got uglier between her and Terra, getting into heavy altercations in and outside of public.

Punching Raven's stomach fast was a heavy advantage for Terra. Raven countering Terra's punch didn't help, however. A quick drop kick from Raven knocked her down.

"Raven goes under the ring, and she has a kendo stick!" Bubbles said.

"Ow! A shot on the head by Raven! Now she's going crazy! Can Terra stop her!?" Gingerelle said.

"Terra's not down yet, but she's bleeding!" Fillet said.

"And she's down! Is that it!?" Topo said.

Raven had second thoughts instead of pinning Terra. The crowd was on her side because they loved her more than  
Terra, and Terra didn't like that at all. Throwing Terra to the barricade didn't live to the hardcore standards, but she was still dominating her.

Getting closer to Terra was a big mistake as Terra flipped her to the other side of the barricade. Dropping the  
kendo stick before doing so made things worse, and Terra used that as a weapon. Delivering non-headshots on Raven wasn't a smart move, although, everybody liked it.

The kendo stick finally snapped in half as Raven fell down. The next weapon Terra used was a steel chair. Despite it  
being more powerful that the kendo stick, Terra didn't smack Raven on the head with it.

"I like the beating and all, but why haven't Terra attacked Raven on the head?" Fillet asked. "I'm a little confused."

"Beats me," Gingerelle replied. "At least this is realistic, even if this is a scripted match, which isn't."

"A shot to the head! A shot to the head! And there's more blood, baby, yeah!" Bubbles shouted with joy.

"That took forever," Topo said.

In the ring, Raven barely survived the pin, pissing Terra off. Terra repeatedly hitting Raven like a little kid lost  
appeal of this match. Beast Boy didn't say a word through this match.

Raven suddenly stopped Terra with a submission hold, locking Terra's neck with her hands, leaving Terra no choice  
but to tap out, and Terra cried. After the chains magically freed Beast Boy, he and Raven embraced a hug, followed by a kiss. Terra kept crying, but it was her own fault for losing an important match that would affect her life.

"Eh... Not that great of a match, but it's better than 70% of the match those fake ass companies (WWE and TNA) give us!" Bubbles said. She was obviously telling the truth.

"Had Terra countered that submission lock, the match would still go on. Too bad it was short," Topo said.

"I'm not sure if we'll have another short match, but we will see," Fillet said.

"If we have a short, slow-paced singles match, it'll become the worst match in the card," Gingerelle said.

Bubbles pointed at the titration. "Look, there's the backstage interviewer interviewing Nonon."

"So Nonon. Now long do you think you'll last in the 30-fighter Battle Royal match coming up?"

"Very long, and I'll break Glacia's record! You know, the one where she eliminated many fighters in the Royal Rumble  
event!"

"Don't you think that's impossible? You'll compete with 29 other fighters, not 59."

"It's possible, my friend, just watch!"

"Best of luck to you and the other fighters, Nonon."

The backstage interview ended right there. Mako appeared.

Mako touched Nonon's shoulder. "I hope you win, Nonon."

Nonon smiled. "Thanks, Mako."

"And yet, another romantic scene between Mako and Nonon," Karen teased, being a no good bitch.

Mako and Nonon frowned, stepping away from each other.

"We remembered you telling Ash that Mako hurting Satsuki was incredible and you don't blame her, Nonon," Mary said. "Why? You failed to taste Satsuki's pussy and wanted to taste Mako's instead?"

Nonon scoffed as she walked away from Karen, Mary, and Mako. Obviously to Mary and Karen, Nonon was hiding  
something, and it was sexy. Mako didn't know it, but she'd find out eventually.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ The eighth match ~

Twenty-six fighters followed Glacia and Phoebe to the ring, and they were Misty, Kagome from Inuyasha, Nonon, Ryuko, Ira from Kill La Kill (much to everybody's shock due to his height), Uzu from Kill La Kill, Houka from Kill La Kill, Sasuke from Naruto, a random Miami Heat fanboy with a Heat jersey, D.W. (older version) from Arthur, Nami from One Piece, Poison from Final Fight, Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat, Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, Korra, Asami, N from Pokémon, Jinx from Teen Titans, Din from Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, Nayru from Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, Kirby (humanoid form) from the Kirby series, Luigi from the Super Mario Bros series, Sonic from the Sonic series, Rootrick from Brave Fencer Musashi, Ki from the Babylonian Castle Saga, and Ishtar from the Babylonian Castle Saga.

"Here we come, guys!" Topo and Fillet said, joining the fighters in the ring. They were the last participants in the  
Battle Royal. That didn't surprise Bubbles and Gingerelle, since they already knew that Topo and Fillet would get involved.

Background: Fifty-two characters signed up for the Battle Royal, but only Twenty-six could enter. The ones mentioned chose by random, while Topo and Fillet got a free pass.

"So who do ya got, little sis!?"

"I'm favoring Ira, baby!" Bubbles replied.

"Me too. He better act quick, or they'll gang up on his gigantic ass," Gingerelle said.

Focusing on one another was useless, so the fighters decided to attack Ira, the biggest one in the ring. Ira shoved  
N, Jinx, Johnny Cage, D.W., Sonic, Kagome, and Nami hard, almost eliminating them. With much relief, Topo, Fillet, Luigi, Din, and Nayru squirmed off Ira after being grabbed by the fearless beast.

Speaking of fearless, Glacia was sitting on Ira's shoulder, punching his head viciously. Ki, Isthar, Phoebe, Nonon,  
Uzu, Houka, and Balthier used much effort to lift his legs. Getting punched by Ira didn't affect Glacia. She hung on tight until every fighter eliminated him. That was a major shock to some, including Gingerelle and Bubbles.

Ira eliminated!

Now, the fighters started brawling on one another. Glacia was the only one bleeding.

"There goes our pick!" Gingerelle said.

"Just like our motherfucking NCAA tournament brackets every motherfucking year! Ugh! If my next year's bracket goes chaotic, then fuck making one in 2016 and on!"

"We're not the only ones being the victims of the March Madness system, sis. It's impossible to get MOST of your  
picks rights. The upsets, the unpredictably from any team, refs favoring teams, everything about March Madness! Most can agree that March Madness is the biggest troll ever!"

"And it competes well with SOPA, another big troll!" Bubbles said.

For the Miami Heat fanboy, attempting to jump from the top rope backfire as Nonon shook the ropes to eliminate him, receiving jeers from the crowd.

Miami Heat fanboy eliminated!

"Off the bandwagon, you bitch!" Nonon said.

"Thank you, Nonon," Mako said, watching the event backstage with the other fighters.

"Best elimination ever!"

"I agree, Bubbles, even though the match isn't over yet!"

Johnny Cage eliminated!

"No fair, you little shit! I didn't even see you!" Johnny Cage whined.

"You should have paid attention to me in the first place, asshole!" Nonon said.

"Oh, shit!" Kagome avoided Houka's jumping attack, raising her body as she surprisingly eliminated him. She didn't  
expect that, but it was a moment she, and everybody else, could remember.

Houka eliminated!

"Wow, what a surprise!" Kagome said.

Nonon torturing D.W. by throwing her towards a side of the ring made everybody happy. D.W. being a spoiled little  
bitch over the last decade earned her a bad reputation, and viewers agreed that she was no doubt the worst character on Arthur.

After bleeding D.W., Nonon eliminated that pathetic excuse of a character. The other good news was that Mako, Mary, and Karen, Ira, Houka, and many fighters assaulted the Miami Heat fanboy backstage shown on the titration.

D.W. eliminated!

"Guess what I learned from Mary and Karen backstage, bitch!?" Ryuko said, beating Nonon up.

"What!?"

"You liking Mako hurting my Satsuki at the Elimination Chamber event! Are you that fucking sick, bitch!?"

Nonon attacked back. "That fucking whore deserved it, and you wanna know why!? It's because of you! I was in love with her until she confessed to you, and that upset me! After I've failed to win the Elimination Chamber, I was like "Fuck it, I want Satsuki dead"! Mako did the right thing! At first, I hated Mako! Now, I admire her!"

"You and Mako are fucked in the head, bitch!"

"Ah, shut up!" Nonon scowled.

"So that mean you're obviously in lo-"

Uzu failed to finish the rest of his sentence as Nonon kicked him in the balls, groaning and cursing as Nonon  
smacked Ryuko with an uppercut. Now, Nonon eliminated another fellow Deva member.

Uzu eliminated!

A spear from N stopped Nonon from dominating. Nonon wanted to break Glacia's record, but N was playing spoiler here. His moment ended as Ki and Ishtar eliminated him.

N eliminated!

Attempting to eliminate Glacia would become big for Luigi. He couldn't bear to live under Mario's shadow anymore. As you all should know, Mario's insanely popular. Phoebe suddenly ruined his moment.

Luigi eliminated!

Getting double teamed by Din and Nayru put Nonon in great danger. She eventually defended herself with a double-DDT before eliminated them.

Din and Nayru eliminated!

"Awesome, Nonon!" Mako said.

To Fran and Penelo's shock, Nonon eliminated Balthier.

Balthier eliminated!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mary, and Karen, laughed, getting glared at by Fran and Penelo. "That short ass bitch owned bitchier's ass, bitches!"

"How embarrassing! I can't stop laughing!" Karen said.

Fran and Penelo couldn't handle the heat from their huge rivals. Attacking them caused a brawl between the pairings, and that's where the security guards showed up and split the pairings, disappointing the crowd and the fighters watching the fight. Drake knew it was coming, but he did the right thing for letting his security guards separating Mary and Karen from Penelo and Fran. Them fighting before their main event match wouldn't make sense, since it was important.

Ki and Ishtar eliminated!

"Nonon's dealing, huh!?" Bubbles said.

"She sure is!" Gingerelle said.

Topo and Fillet eliminated!

"Ain't this a bitch! Oh well!" Fillet said.

"It was fun while it lasted," Topo said.

Rootrick eliminated!

"Heh! I knew that was coming," Bubbles said.

"Thirteen for Nonon! Can she do it!?" Gingerelle said.

Poison eliminated!

"That's fourteen!" Topo said.

"Holy shit, she's on fire!" Fillet said.

The crowd was cheering her Nonon. Much to her disappointment, Korra and Asami took care of Kirby.

Kirby eliminated!

From behind, Glacia grabbed Korra and Asami, using her mighty strength to finish them off.

Korra and Asami eliminated!

A headbutt from Glacia cut Nonon's forehead, bleeding. That didn't knock Nonon down, either, even Glacia's chops  
failed to do so.

"STUNNER! KAGOME JUST STUNNED SONIC OUT THE RING!" Bubbles said.

Sonic eliminated!

"She's playing that underdog role again, I see!" Gingerelle said.

"And a double dropkick from Kagome! Wow!" Fillet said.

Jinx and Nami eliminated!

"Sasuke too!? I'm amazed!" Topo said.

Sakuke eliminated!

Now, the crowd sided with Kagome, the biggest underdog in the match. Experts protected her to get eliminated first, while they favored Ira, Nonon, Phoebe, Glacia, and Ryuko to win it, but that failed. They had Misty being the fourth fighter eliminated because she went through two matches, but look how that turned out.

Mako was the only one backstage cheering for Nonon. Satsuki rooted for Ryuko, while the rest rooted for Misty and  
Kagome, including Ira, Uzu, and Houka. Glacia and Phoebe focused on the underdogs.

"You're going down, you stinking bitch!" The bleeding Nonon fast-paced with her kicks, refusing to let Ryuko fight  
back.

"No, you are, you sick freak!" Ryuko insulted back. She finally managed to counter, but Nonon suddenly managed to  
control the fight, again.

Phoebe eliminated!

"OH MY! KAGOME PULLED OFF A HUGE UPSET!" Gingerelle said.

"GO, KAGOME!" Bubbles said.

"Good luck, Kagome!" Phoebe said, racing to the back.

Two underdogs fighting at a time like this was something people didn't want to see. Them fighting as the last  
fighters would make sense. Ryuko caught a lucky break from getting attacked since Nonon and Glacia were focusing on each other.

Nonon reserved Glacia's attack, using a dropkick to send her close to the ropes. Another one almost doomed Glacia as she was able to hang on the ropes. They threw fast punches toward one another, yelling. Nonon's moment with Glacia was like a brutal boxing match. Them bleeding made it a lot interesting, though. Nonon's eventual faster pacing ended Glacia.

Glacia eliminated!

"That's fifteen for Nonon!" Fillet said.

"Shit, that was fun! Best of luck, all of you!" Glacia said.

As soon as Glacia ran to the back, Ryuko sneaked attacked Nonon. That was part of her plan. However, Nonon was still in this match, still showing some heart.

Misty eliminated!

"One underdog down, one to go!" Topo said.

A three-way brawl occurred. Could Nonon break Glacia's record? Could Kagome hang on until the end? Anything could happen, although, the record-breaking or underdog scenario was important to see.

The underdog story still went on as Kagome eliminated Ryuko, getting a bigger pop than ever. That pissed Satsuki  
off, but it's not like anyone would care for that.

Ryuko eliminated!

Ryuko getting eliminated by Kagome ended Nonon's hopes for breaking Glacia's record. All she needed to do was to win and to tie Glacia's record. Obviously, this match would get people talking about it for decades, regardless of the finish.

Fast-pacing was the key here for Nonon and Kagome, especially the latter. Kagome bled, too, but she refused to stop. That was an amazing effort by her. A surprise jumping cutter got everybody excited, and Bubbles and Gingerelle jumped on the announcers table like a pack of wild animals.

"CAN SHE DO IT!? CAN SHE FUCKING DO IT!?" Bubbles said.

"NO! NONON BACKFLIPPED AND RETALIATED WITH A NASTY LOOKING BACKBREAKER!" Gingerelle said.

"Fuck, what a match!" Fillet said.

"So much intensity up in here!" Topo said.

At the edge of the ring, Nonon and Kagome continued to battle until the end where Nonon surprised Kagome with a kick on the head.

Kagome eliminated!

"Alright, Nonon!" Mako said, getting attention from the other fighters. She laughed nervously, moving away from  
them.

Despite the loss, Kagome earned chants from the crowd, even the commentators. Then, Nonon hugged her.

"Great match, Kagome. You fought hard," Nonon said, giving Kagome credit where credit was due.

"Thanks, Nonon," Kagome said.

Now, they went backstage where the fighters, expect for Mako, clapped and cheered for Kagome. Mako touching Nonon's shoulder put a smile on Nonon's face.

"Congrats, Nonon," Mako said.

"Thanks, Mako," Nonon said.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~ The ninth match ~

Hell in a Cell. The Hell in a Cell cage lowered to the ring as everybody was getting excited for the match. They  
wanted to see more violence, blood, and action, to erase their minds from scenes of fake ass wrestling shows.

Fantina and Maylene from Pokemon came out, and their theme song was "Jesus Christ Pose" by Soundgarden. A theme song like that would make sense for a Hell in a Cell match, obviously a good one.

Their opponents, Dahlia and Argenta from Pokemon (theme song: Keep Rollin by Limp Bizkit), hurried to the ring. Them attacking Maylene and Fantina started the match.

Background: Fantina and Argenta hated each other really bad. When they were very young, the two argued who was the better trainer and nice looking, and all hell went loose, which lasted for hours. It happened in Kalos, Fantina's home region. Since then, the two went at it for years. Now, their girlfriends got involved. Drake heard about it from their friends, and he thought about adding exposure to the heated rivals on the biggest stage.

It was a tornado Hell in a Cell tag team match. Fantina fought back with punches thrown towards Argenta, trapping her against the corner of the ring. Dahlia was still dominating Maylene like a useless rag doll, giving her chops on the forehead.

"Shit, nice headbutt from Argenta," Bubbles said.

"Now, she's getting momentum. Her girlfriend's beating the shit out of Maylene!" Gingerelle said.

"Maylene countered! She's going for a submission hold on Dahlia's hand! Will Dahlia tap out!?" Topo said.

"And Argenta comes to the rescue! That stomp from her, man... Looked painful at fuck!" Fillet said.

"Oh, shit, what is this shit!? They're about to do a double chokeslam!" Bubbles said.

"Fantina does a double clothesline! Smart move to keep this match going!" Topo said.

Grabbing Dahlia and Argenta's throat and picking them up led her to a double chokeslam as Maylene recovered from  
that brutal stomp on the head. Could Maylene and Fantina take the victory here? No, they didn't! Argenta and Dahlia survived at one and a half.

Sitting on top of Argenta and Dahlia and punching their faces was the only way to keep them down. A sudden block  
from Dahlia saved her from getting punched again, then she fought back as she attacked Maylene's back with her knee. A couple of more knee strikes eventually brought Maylene down, and that's where Argenta retaliated, finally gaining control.

After carelessly tossing Maylene towards the steel cage, Dahlia joined her outside the ring, using the steel cage as  
an advantage to attack Maylene's head, and it bled. Maylene's blood was the first one appearing in the match.

A counter from Maylene got her hitting Dahlia's head on the steel cage, thanks to Dahlia's longer hair. Maylene  
refused to stop.

Poking Argenta's eyes saved Fantina. She then went under the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer that might consider extremely dangerous for this match. Bashing Argenta's forehead with it looked realistic. Another strike was more realistic than ever, and Argenta began to bleed.

"Realism, for the win!" Bubbles said.

Dahlia hitting Maylene's face with her elbow was something she should have done in the first place. Not thinking  
about that at first costed her forehead getting scratched, but it was a good effort since Maylene's knocked out cold.

Lucky for Dahlia, she turned around and ducked fast as Fantina attempted to smack her with the sledgehammer. Giving Fantina a DDT on the floor was easy. Now, she went over to Maylene and tried to pin her, but Maylene woke up and barely survived it, pissing Dahlia off.

Throwing Maylene towards the steel steps had Dahlia going crazy. She, and Argenta, needed this victory really bad. A charge from her failed as Maylene avoided her, getting herself crashed into the steel steps. That was another holy shit moment.

Speaking of moments, Argenta caught Maylene off guard with a springboard splash, followed by a german suplex.  
Argenta's about to powerbomb Maylene on the steel steps, but failed as Fantina super kicked her head from behind.

"Wicked kick, man, goddamn!" Fillet said.

A quick spear from Dahlia gave a little life for her and Argenta. Did it? Not really. Fantina broke the pin at one.  
Dahlia's spear was too weak, that's why.

Now, a brawl between Fantina and Dahlia occurred. Fantina getting punched on the forehead finally got her bleeding. Instead of helping Fantina, Maylene stepped outside the cage and climbed to get to the top. Moments later, Argenta followed her, following by Fantina and Dahlia. Anything could happen from the top of the cage.

"What's gonna happen next? What's gonna fucking happen next!?" Topo said, really getting into the match like most hardcore wrestling fans.

In Mako's private room, Mako and Nonon had their faces closer to the screen, waiting to see what was going to  
happen.

"MORE! MORE!" Mako and Nonon screamed.

"Well, well, well," Gary distracted Mako and Nonon. "What do we have here?" Now, Mako and Nonon glared at Gary,  
threatening him with their fists. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you secret lovers alone, sheesh!"

The rivals resumed the brawl, cursing, and bleeding through a few parts of their bodies. A chokeslam from Argenta  
failed as Maylene countered with a DDT. No special moves happened from either Fantina and Dahlia, just a brutal brawl at best.

Maylene's going to pin Argenta, but Argenta cancelled that as she grabbed Maylene's throat, giving her headbutts to weaken her. The cruelest thing happened today was Argenta chokeslamming Maylene to the announcer's table, shocking every viewer around the world, commentators, the fighters, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, and the crowd, especially Fantina. Argenta didn't care if she took Maylene's life. However, Maylene miraculously survived. The crowd went extremely wild over one moment, saying "holy shit".

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT!? DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT!? DID THE DEVIL POSSESSED ARGENTA OR WHAT!? WHAT WE ALL JUST WITNESSED WAS ONE OF THE SICKEST MOMENTS IN THE HISTORY OF WRESTLING!" Bubbles screamed through her lungs, which was really loud.

"WOW!" Mako and Nonon exclaimed.

"What the fuck did I just see!?" Ash said.

"Now that's wrestling, goddamnit!" Karen said.

"Holy shit, indeed!" Satsuki said.

"Graphic, I must say!" Ryuko said.

"More, or I'll riot!" Mary said.

Everyone reacted simultaneously, as you all should know.

"Fantina's attacking both with full speed! Can you blame her!? No!" Gingerelle said.

"What's this!? Fantina about to double chokeslam again!" Fillet said.

"Here comes sweet justice!" Topo said.

A double chokeslam, a strong one, had the girls falling from the top and crashing to the ring, earning "holy shit"  
chants and shock waves as well. The ref decided not to call off the match because Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe told him that there must be a winner, regardless if the girls put themselves at greater risk.

"ANOTHER EPIC MOMENT!" Bubbles said.

They didn't move, but Maylene started crawling a little. Maylene wanted to hurt Argenta as much as Argenta did to  
her. What could it be?

Argenta, Dahlia, and Fantina finally stood up, although barely. Fantina couldn't defend herself this time as Dahlia  
and Argenta overpowered her. Maylene re-entered the cell, grabbing the sledgehammer Fantina used earlier, joining the older girls in the ring. With Fantina's relief, Maylene assaulted Dahlia's head with the sledgehammer, fading her to black, giving Fantina hope as she assaulted Argenta.

Fantina beating Argenta up was short-lived as Argenta surprised her with a Stunner, then Maylene swung the hammer towards Argenta's face, making Argenta bleed like crazy. More shots with the sledgehammer occurred around Argenta's body. After giving another shot on the face, Maylene finished her with a super kick, and the match ended there.

"CHRIST, WHAT A MATCH!" Bubbles said.

"Beautiful spots, blood, brutal headshots, enjoyable brawls, excellent finishers! God, what a great day!" Gingerelle  
said.

"Five matches to go, including the one with Bubbles and Gingerelle in a handicap match! I hope they all turn out  
good like the Hell in a Cell match!" Fillet said.

"Speaking of five, I'll give the Hell in a Cell match five stars! So much action that took place, man!" Topo said.

Since Maylene could barely move, Fantina carried her backstage. Both, including Argenta and Dahlia, received a heavy amount of cheers for their performance.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ Another backstage interview ~

Backstage. Fantina was still carrying the battered Maylene backstage, walking like a zombie, both getting a round of  
applause by their fellow fighters. Maylene looked like she was already dead, but a strong fighter like herself wouldn't die that easy. Some thought she died after Argenta's savage chokeslam. Speaking of Argenta, the medical staff carried her and Dahlia to their private room to give them medical treatment.

In Maylene and Fantina's private room, another group of medical staff were treating their wounds and broken bones. The same backstage interviewer that interviewed Nonon joined them.

"Maylene, we all witnessed a graphic moment in that callous Hell in a Cell match before you and Fantina ended up  
winning. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? How do I feel!? I feel fucking great, baby! Why!? Because I gave that fucking bitch a merciless  
beating with a sledgehammer after her relentless attack! I know it sounds remorseless, but I don't give a fuck! Argenta, if you're hearing this, here's something I want to say. I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE, YOU REPUGNANT PIECE OF SHIT! And Dahlia, I HOPE A GROUP OF MEN RAPE AND KILL YOU, YA FUCKING SLUT!"

"Dahlia, Argenta, WE WILL ALWAYS OWN YOU! OBTENIR QUE GRÂCE À VOTRE crâne épais, les chiennes!" Fantina said.

"Traiter avec elle, vous avez aucune bonne skanks!" Maylene spoke in french as well. Fantina taught Maylene a lot of french since the beginning of their relationship.

"What the fuck did they just say?" Bubbles asked. "I can't understand french."

"What Fantina said was "Get that through your thick skulls, bitches" and Maylene said "Deal with it, you no good  
skanks"," Gingerelle explained.

"Oh," Bubbles said.

~ The tenth match ~

Crazy Peach was coming out with some heavy metal music. She was the same Peach from the Super Mario Bros. series, and the one from the Elimination Chamber PPV. She still couldn't get over Mako eliminating her during that event.

Her opponents were Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina, also from the Super Mario Bros. series. They couldn't think of a bad ass theme for this event, so they decided to have some random Super Mario Bros theme. What could be the problem between them and Peach?

Background: Things haven't been the same in the Mario universe. First, things were peaceful and fluffy after Bowser  
and his minions descended into oblivion, but Peach's disappointing performance from the past PPV had her going crazy against her best friends. All she wanted was a bigger castle, but Mako denied that wish by eliminating her. The best thing to do was to teach the psycho blonde a lesson. Stipulation: Peach winning would force all Mario characters to build her a bigger castle, or Daisy and Rosalina winning would have Peach locked in her own dungeon for six months.

Handicap match. A handicap match wouldn't bother Peach because she believed in herself. Daisy wanted to wrestle  
Peach first. They began a brawl. Peach wasn't acting normal. She acted insane. Her punches were faster than Daisy's, and Peach suddenly got the upper hand. If Peach would keep up like this, people would ask themselves if Mako not eliminating her would've changed things in that chamber match.

"Crazy Peach strikes again!" Bubbles said.

"Look how the way she's throwing those punches, I mean look at them! Is unhinged her middle name!?" Gingerelle said.

It wasn't, but for Peach, she was dominating. Daisy getting maltreated finally ended as Peach went after  
Rosalina with a punch on the throat, causing Rosalina to fall off of the ring. That right there was a big mistake as Daisy assaulted her with a spear, arguably the most overused finisher in all three events: the Royal Rumble, Elimination Chambers, and this one, Wrestlemania.

Would that keep the Mario universe being peaceful again? No! It wasn't Daisy's fault, though. Now, Daisy tagged the popular Rosalina. Peach getting stomped on the head had her laughing like a mental patient wearing a straitjacket.

Sadly, it ended short as Peach shoved Rosalina against the corner of the ring. Peach tried a running hip attack  
next, but Rosalina evaded it, having Peach crashing against the corner.

"That was close, huh?" Topo said.

After Peach turned around, Rosalina delivered a deserving flying punch, flipping Peach out of the ring. Peach  
recovered, and Rosalina performed a suicide dive, which ended up failing as Peach surprised everybody with an uppercut, knocking a tooth off of Rosalina's mouth.

"Damn, Peach! How much crazy can you get!?" Fillet said.

Back in the ring, Peach waited for Rosalina to stand up until a deadly clothesline occurred. That didn't help her win  
the match at all thanks to Daisy for letting this match continue. The crowd was siding Peach. But of course, experts favored her to win this. Why? Because Peach's a fucking lunatic, that's why.

Daisy leaped out of the ring to avoid a punch from Peach. Then, Rosalina executed Peach with a backbreaker before  
tagging Daisy. That was a big advantage for Daisy and Rosalina. Daisy grabbed Peach's hair, striking Peach's forehead with her knee. This was basically showing Peach how crazy Daisy was herself, but Daisy wasn't the bad guy here.

Finally, blood. Where would wrestling be without blood, huh? Everybody needed blood, since it was a part of  
wrestling. After the ferocious assault, Daisy did a DDT to increase the damage. Was a pin unnecessary at this point of the match? Yes. Daisy couldn't believe that Peach survived the pin, and so did Rosalina. How much could they take to stop the wild animal?

"Uh-oh! Peach caught her off guard with a fireman carry, and she owned her with an F-5! One, two, oh, Daisy kicked  
out! How close was that!?" Bubbles said.

"Too close, sis!" Gingerelle said.

"And look at Rosalina clapping. I don't blame her!" Topo said.

"If I were Daisy and Rosalina, I would do back to back finishers on her ass!" Fillet said.

"As long as it's not a spear. It's grossly overrated," Topo said.

"Peach misses an elbow drop! What does Daisy do from here!? A tag!" Gingerelle said.

"What this!? Rosalina's throwing two middle fingers at Peach's face!" Bubbles said.

"And Peach's just smirking at Rosalina like Rosalina don't mean shit!" Topo said.

"Ooh, a bitch slap from Peach!" Fillet said.

"Rosalina slaps back, and Peach collapses! That looked painful, no!?" Topo said.

Trying to pick Peach up was a huge fail as Peach punched her stomach before getting trounced by a powerbomb. Peach fake-pinning fooled Rosalina pretty well as Peach surprised her with a face breaker on the knees. Now, she pinned Daisy.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Bubbles said.

"Peach is leaving already? Why isn't she celebrating?" Gingerelle asked.

Backstage, Peach confronted Mako in Mako's private room, seeing Mako and Nonon grabbing a steel chair to defend  
themselves.

"You see what I just did, Mako!? It should have been me winning that Elimination Chamber match!"

"You won, you won! Get out, and let me focus on my main event match!" Mako said.

Peach smirked. "Scared, eh? Pathetic, since you have your little girlfriend standing next to you."

Mako and Nonon blushed simultaneously, getting mad at Peach.

"SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THE SAME FUCKING SHIT OVER AND OVER!? JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Mako screeched so loud that other fighters could hear it.

"Hehe. You're obviously in denial. I'm looking forward to see you lose to Satsuki." Peach said.

Peach leaving had Mako throwing her steel chair towards the door. "Fuck, I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water, Mako," Nonon said.

Nonon left.

"Well... that was interesting to say the least," Topo said.

"Gingerelle. Bubbles," Fillet had their attention. "Aren't you guys supposed to get ready for the next match?"

"Our match is up next!? Shit, I forgot!" Bubbles said.

"Wish us luck, darlings!" Gingerelle said, heading to the ring with Bubbles for the eleventh match of the day.

"We will!" Topo and Fillet said.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ The eleventh match ~

Collective boos from Gingerelle, Bubbles, Fillet, and Topo occurred as one of our beloved childhood heroes, Musashi,  
set for his match against Gingerelle and Bubbles. Surprisingly enough, he received mixed reactions from the crowd. The ones booing at him were hardcore fans of Gingerelle and Bubbles and their awesome commentating.

Background: Type in Brave Fencer Musashi on Wikipedia and you'll see why, but here's the background from the Royal Rumble event and beyond. Seeing Bubbles and Gingerelle commentating at the Royal Rumble event surprised Musashi. Even worse, his (former) best friend (Fillet) was making out with an enemy (Topo) he thought died years ago. Altercations between him and the girls eventually led him getting eliminated by Phoebe.

Background (cont.): Four against one was too much for Musashi as the girls battered him with steel chairs, leaving  
injury bugs around him. After the Royal Rumble event, Bubbles and Gingerelle incarcerated Musashi, treating him like a sex slave for their sick gratification. Musashi as a dispirited prisoner ended thanks to Mako's dire jealously towards Satsuki being Ryuko's girlfriend when Mako turned off all the lights to capture and clobber Satsuki at the Elimination Chamber event, giving Musashi a chance to escape.

Background (cont.): A week later, Musashi brought Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe to Bubbles, Gingerelle, Topo, and Fillet  
and discussed about him and the sisters having a match at Wrestlemania. Bubbles and Gingerelle agreed to fight against him at the biggest event. However, the Hoennians threatened that if anything happens between Musashi and the girls, or if the girls allow Rootrick to weaken Musashi, they would cancel the match.

Gingerelle and Bubbles acted quick, punishing Musashi with their fists and feet. Musashi punched Bubbles's cheek,  
but that was the only thing he could do, sadly. This was a hardcore tornado handicap match.

"Kick that fucking faggot's ass, guys!" Topo cheered.

"Murder that talentless cocksucker!" Fillet said.

Now, they threw him out of the ring. They were still beating the life out of him, laughing and cursing at him. With  
his arm under the ring, Musashi touched something sharp and dangerous, but what was it? A barbed wire! He used that to defend himself pretty well, much to Topo and Fillet's disappointment.

Topo and Fillet couldn't bear to see their best friends getting manhandled by their rival, leaving them no choice  
but to interfere. Even that didn't work. As a bonus, Fillet bled, then Topo. Bubbles ran back to the ring, luring Musashi towards the ref, ducking his swing attack. That right there had the ref knocked out by Musashi's attack. Clever plan by Bubbles, don't ya think?

Mako and Nonon saw Rootrick wearing a referee outfit at the snack area. Rootrick acting as a referee was also the  
part of the plan if something went wrong. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe didn't warn him, Bubbles, Gingerelle, Topo, and Fillet about that before or during the event, much to Musashi's disadvantage.

"What's with the referee outfit, Rootrick?" Mako asked, scaring Rootrick.

"Aren't you supposed to make love to Nonon?" Rootrick made Mako and Nonon mad, treating them like lovers like  
everybody else.

Rootrick ran straight to the ring, relieving the girls.

"It's about time, Rootrick!" Gingerelle said.

"Hey, no fair! You fucks are cheating!" Musashi complained.

Bubbles knocked Musashi down. "Deal with it, moron!"

Musashi recovered. Him doing a slightly impressive clothesline towards Bubbles brought more excitement to the match. Dodging Gingerelle's clothesline before executing a spinebuster on her got him going crazy. Topo and Fillet stood up, but Musashi knocked them back down with a suicide diving flip.

"If the ref wakes up, knock him out!" Bubbles ordered, touching her throat.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rootrick promised.

Musashi punting Gingerelle's head was something he wanted to do so bad because during his imprisonment days,  
Gingerelle bit his privates really hard, especially the balls. Now, he went for the pin, glaring at Rootrick as Rootrick  
slowly counted. At two and a half, Rootrick stopped.

"HELP ME!" Musashi yelled, but Rootrick refused.

Getting stomped on by Topo and Fillet didn't affect Musashi. He was still acting crazy as if he was hulking up.  
Musashi punching Fillet's bleeding forehead flipped her out of the ring. Then, he made Topo bleed with a running knee, also sending her out. It's been an awfully long time since Musashi acted crazy.

Instead of complaining to Rootrick, he speared the muscular fiend. Musashi's spear was the best looking spear in the event so far. After that, he shook the real ref, trying to wake him up. "Wake the fuck up!"

Bubbles punching Musashi's testicles had him squealing. Then, a backbreaker occurred as Gingerelle climbed on the  
top rope. Elbow drop. Gingerelle performed an elbow drop to the head, and it bled.

Topo and Fillet finally went back to the ring. "Let's quadruple powerbomb his gay ass!" Fillet suggested.

With Fillet's suggestion, the girls did a quadruple powerbomb in the middle of the ring. Then, they dragged Rootrick  
towards Musashi to finish the job. That was it. Musashi tried to put a lot of effort, but failed. Interferences, a crooked ref, the real ref failing to wake up, a low blow, and a few finishers caused him his opportunity for revenge.

"God, it feels good to win!" Bubbles said. They were raising their arms while holding each other's hands as if this  
was a huge victory.

"Fact: Musashi will always be our bitch!" Gingerelle said.

"He can't stop us! No one can!" Fillet said.

"You're damn right, Fillet! We're unstoppable!" Topo said.

"God, I'm happy that I'm part of this moment!" Rootrick said.

After a few minutes, an old episode of a late night show was on the titration. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe interacted  
with the talk show host, Patrick Stuart. The episode aired a day ago.

"So tell me. Tell us how you guys managed to get everybody pumped up for the Wrestlemania event," Patrick had one of his leg barely crossed on the other.

"Well, we told everybody in and outside the internet that they would have matches with good stipulations, popular  
characters, and obvious storytelling. It's gonna be a blast!" Phoebe was the first to talk.

"Before Gary won his match against Ash, the world saw what happened in the parking lot. Since then, we've received tweets from Twitter and comments from Facebook that people were hoping for a Mako vs. Satsuki match, and we responded that if Satsuki could heal up before Wrestlemania, it'd happen. And guess what!? She's ready for revenge! Satsuki vs. Mako: the second must-see match on the card!" Glacia said.

"What's the must-see match on the card?" Patrick asked.

"Fran and Penelo vs. Karen and Mary in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Everyday, I mean everyday, we hear about them getting into fights around the world, especially in the Bay Area. No doubt that the match will turn out magnificent!" Drake replied.

"The first main event match will be Satsuki vs. Mako, then Fran and Penelo vs. Karen and Mary," Glacia reminded.

"Are there more?" Patrick asked.

"Gary vs. Ash in an I Quit match," Phoebe replied. "It's the least exciting main event match, but their fighting and  
wrestling skills, and possible threats, will get people talking about this match, too."

After that lasted for a few minutes, we had Mako and Nonon talking to each other close to Mako's private room, getting attention from several fighters.

Nonon touched Mako's shoulder. "Good luck, Mako. I hope you beat the shit out of Satsuki," Nonon said.

"Thanks, Nonon."

"Kiss before the match. You know you two want to," Uzu said.

Mako, and Nonon, couldn't take it anymore, so she wacked Uzu's head with a steel chair, fading him into black,  
giving Houka, Ira, Luigi, and Sasuke a scare. Nonon just stood there smiling with her arms folded.

"Say something! SAY SOMETHING!" Mako threatened. They didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Mako threw the chair on the floor, making her way to the ring. "Motherfuckers."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ The Twelveth Match ~

The twelveth match, the second must-see match on the card. Revenge. The storytelling between Satsuki and Mako got people talking, and they surely believed that Satsuki would get revenge. Would it happen? Find out!

Mako's just waving at the crowd as she was heading to the ring without a theme song. The original referee woke up a few minutes after Musashi's decent match, and Gingerelle, Bubbles, Topo, and Fillet got a new table. Guess who's joining the girls on commentary? Rootrick. The more, the better as some would say.

Satsuki and Ryuko came out with a theme song depicting revenge in a graphic manner, but they were not here to kill Mako. Even if they attempted to kill Mako, you-know-who would save Mako.

Background: The Mako/Ryuko shipping fucking sucks and always will. That is all.

Anyway, the match began as Satsuki speared Mako like hell. Despite that, the match continued, and Ryuko cursed under her breath as she slapped the edge of the ring. Ryuko and many others thought that was it, but they were wrong. Now, Mako and Satsuki threw punches at one another.

"Holy fuck, I was about to say!" Bubbles said.

"Had that ended there, Satsuki and Ryuko would obviously attack Mako after the match, then Mako's secret girlfriend would show up to save her," Rootrick said.

"And they secretly live happily ever after," Fillet said.

"Speaking of which, here she comes!" Topo said.

Nonon appearing distracted Mako, Satsuki, and Ryuko. Then, the fight resumed. "Go, Mako!" Nonon rooted.

"You're a fucking idiot if you think Mako will win this match!" Ryuko insulted.

"First of all, you stinking bitch, Satsuki WON'T win this and second, you're a stinking bitch!" Nonon insulted back.

"Stinking bitch!? Is that all you could come up with!? Bring some new material, then I'll take you seriously!" Ryuko countered.

"I'll show you serious, Ryuko!" Nonon went after Ryuko, leading to a fight between the two.

"A brawl inside and outside the ring! Fucking awesome!" Gingerelle said.

"Kick after kick after kick from Mako, and Satsuki won't fall!" Bubbles said.

"Look at Satsuki's legs! They look so... thick!" Rootrick said.

"Bitch must have added a lot of meat on dem bones, huh!? And she's finally down!" Topo said.

"A knee drop on Satsuki's face! How about that!?" Fillet said.

"Nonon and Ryuko are still beating the living shit out of each other! Keep fighting, guys! The crowd loves it and so are we!" Bubbles said.

"Blood, bitches, blood! Both are bleeding!" Gingerelle said.

"Satsuki with a roll-up! One, two, by gah! This match isn't over yet!" Rootrick said.

What Satsuki did next was a german suplex, then another one. She kept going until she delivered the sixth and final german suplex. She'd never forget the day when Mako almost ended her life. Oh, what a terrible day that was.

"Satsuki with the pin, no! So much effort wasted!" Bubbles said.

"Even six german suplexs isn't enough!" Rootrick said.

"Oh, my fucking god, you bitch! Lose!" Satsuki whined.

"Never!" Mako refused.

Next, Satsuki struck Mako's throat with her knee several times, seeing Nonon throwing Ryuko against the announcer's table. She was about to pin Mako, but Nonon stood behind the ropes yelling at her. That there saved Mako from getting pinned. Another spear from Satsuki directed against her former best friend. Nonon distracting Satsuki was a huge advantage for Mako as Mako put Satsuki on a sleeper hold, holding on very tight.

Satsuki couldn't afford to lose like this because it'd become an embarrassment. She used one of the corners in the ring to damage Mako, but Mako didn't let go. Another one didn't help her, either. After more attempts, Satsuki saved herself from getting beaten by her foe. A running kick to Mako's forehead caused Mako to bleed. More blood exposure got the crowd and commentators really excited.

"That's right, girls, we want more blood!" Bubbles said.

Nonon and Ryuko recommenced their fight. Once again, Satsuki failed to pin Mako. How much more could Mako take? Mako retaliated with a punch, then Satsuki punched her back. Mako, Satsuki, Mako, Satsuki, Mako, Satsuki. Each punch had the crowd mentioning their names. Satsuki's ninth punch brought Mako down. Surprisingly to Satsuki, Mako recovered fast and kicked Satsuki's head, knocking Satsuki down.

Did that help Mako? No! Nonon couldn't believe it. Things went worse as Satsuki grabbed Mako's throat before executing a chokeslam. Satsuki's chokeslam wasn't vicious like other fighters' chokeslams, and Mako survived yet again. Now, Mako trapped Satsuki's neck with her legs, praying that Satsuki would tap out.

"Will she tap!? Will she fucking tap!?" Gingerelle said.

After sending Nonon against the steel steps, Ryuko tossed a steel chair to the ring, getting the ref's attention as Satsuki tapped fast, arguing with the ref as Satsuki pulled a brass knuckle out of her pocket, using that to end Mako's submission hold. Ryuko's arguing ended there. Brilliant move by Ryuko, huh?

"Cool strategy by Ryuko and Satsuki! That's real teamwork!" Rootrick said.

"Not as cool as ours!" Bubbles said.

"F-5! F-5! Satsuki pulverize Mako with an F-5! One, two, THREE! SATSUKI WINS! SATSUKI WINS!" Fillet said.

Ryuko joined her Satsuki to celebrate the victory.

Nonon used her elbow to hit the steel steps, shaking her head. "Damn it!" Nonon cursed.

"Decent match!" Topo said.

"True, but it could have been longer!" Gingerelle said.

After Satsuki and Ryuko celebrated in the ring, Nonon grabbed two microphones, joining Mako in the ring, picking Mako up and giving her a microphone as Satsuki and Ryuko watched from the ramp.

"Mako, I'm terribly sorry you lost," Nonon apologized. "It's my fault for letting Ryuko cheat Satsuki's way to a victory."

"It's not your fault, Nonon. I couldn't manage to kick out of that F-5 Satsuki gave me after she whacked on the head. I deserved to lose. I'm a loser. I suck."

"You're not a loser, Mako, and you don't suck. To me, you're a winner, the biggest winner in the world. I know I called you an underachiever in the past, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Mako smiled. "I forgive you."

Nonon smiled back. "Here's something I want to say. You and Ryuko don't belong together. If you two were together, what would happen? Fanboys will exist, and they'll shove you and Ryuko being together down others' throats with their bragging over the word "canon", non-stop fanfics, and non-stop fanart. Hell, they'll even add Satsuki for the fun of it and imagining them going shopping or something like that. That's how I see it. It'd become an equivalent of the Miami Heat and their bandwagon legion in the NBA, those racist fucks at the Royal Rumble that ended up dead, Cynthia and Dawn being fantasized as a couple, the SEC as known as the Special Education Conference in the NCAA, the Dallas Cowgirls and Pittburgh Squealers in the NFL, and the four-team playoff in college football."

"Just to let you know, I'm not chasing that piece of shit anymore, and those bad things you mentioned are true. I'm chasing... someone else."

"I'm chasing someone, too, and you want to know who it is?"

"Who, Nonon?"

"You," Nonon replied, and Mako blushed. That word made everybody (65% of people watching the promo) gasped in shock. "Ever since you attacked Satsuki, I fell in love with you. You're everything to me."

"Oh, Nonon." Mako rubbed Nonon's pink hair, stepping closer to her. "You're that person I'm chasing. I love you." Mako hanging around with Nonon too much caused a sexual attraction.

"Mako." A tear fell outside Nonon's eye. "I love you too."

"Aww..." some said.

"That's so cute," Bubbles said.

"Eh... I knew they had a thing for each other," Karen said, having her arms crossed.

"Kiss me, Nonon."

"Okay, Mako."

And so, they kissed. The crowd was chanting "have sex" like horny dogs.

"Mako and Nonon..." Ash said.

"BORING!" Ryuko and Satsuki jeered, being jealous because Mako and Nonon were getting all the attention.

After their little kiss, Mako and Nonon stripped naked and began rubbing each other's cunts, moaning as everybody chanted "cum". Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe didn't mind their little fun, although there would be multiple complaints and lawsuits in the future. Why? Because several viewers let their kids watch Wrestlemania, and the kids witnessed the nudity. They didn't mind the graphic violence, strong language, and kissing from the same-sex, but nudity was a different story.

After having sex, Mako and Nonon put their clothes back on, kiss, then went backstage, holding each other's hands. Two matches left!

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: I know it's been days I posted a chapter and I'm sorry. I really had a bad toothache that irritated me and I couldn't concentrate on writing stories. I hope it never happened again.

~ The thirteenth match ~

This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The biggest match on the card. Obviously, all hell would break loose. Instead of  
neither team coming out first, we have a clip featuring Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo on the titration. They were having a special press conference that day.

"Mary, Karen," one reporter said. "How will you two survive against Fran and Penelo?" he asked.

"We'll beat the fucking living shit out of those motherfuckers, no matter how hard it takes!" Mary replied.

"What kind of reply is that, bitch!?" Fran asked. "Make better replies or kill yourself!"

"Did he talk to you? Keep your goddamn mouth shut next time!"

"She's not your mom, bitch! She can talk whatever the fuck she want to talk! Ugly ass bitch!"

"Fuck you, Penelo, and fuck you, Fran!" Mary cursed. She looked at the reporters. "Next question?"

A female reporter stood up. "We heard rumors that the four of you agreed that a team called the "Santa Clara  
Broncos" is shit? Is it true?"

"Fuck yeah, it's true, and you all know why!" Karen replied. "All of its sports sucks shit and the city sucks shit!  
Worst fucking Bay Area city ever!" And the fans!? God, they're one of the dumbest, piece of shit fans we've ever seen!"

"They should be ashamed for supporting a team with the name "Clara"! They shouldn't breathe in this goddamn earth!" Penelo ranted.

"Here's an advice, Santa Clara fans: If you own a gun, grab it, put it next to your head..."

"...and fucking blow your goddamn brains out, you disgraceful, father fucking fucks!" Mary cut Fran. "If I find  
either of you, I'll beat the fucking shit out of ya! I don't give a shit if they watch this conference! They ain't gonna do  
shit!"

"What she said!" Karen said.

"Last question. What do you guys think the Gaels and Dons do next season?"

"Projection: Gaels win the motherfucking national championship undefeated, while the Dons lose all of their games  
except for the ones against Santa Clara," Mary replied.

Fran laughed. "UNDEFEATED NATIONAL CHAMPIONS!? God, you're so mentally challenged!" Fran said.

"Mentally challenged!? Hilarious, coming from you! When was the last time your Dons did shit, huh!? Answer that!"

"That question is irrelevant! Here's some relevant! When was the last time your Gaels won the National  
Championship?! I know! Never! 1959 was their only good year when they made it to the Elite Eight! Then, they got  
their asses whooped by the eventual National Champion, California! Win some national titles like the Dons, then talk shit!"

"Look at you talking about the past like you're all high and mighty! Butthurt much because the NCAA gave your gay  
ass team the death penalty! Painful, huh!? That's why they're shit!"

"I'll show you painful, bitch! Come here!" Fran tackled Mary, attacking her like a wild animal.

Mary fought back.

Reporters moved away as Karen and Penelo fought around the room, screaming at each other. Security tried to break them up, but failed.

The clip ended there.

Background: A year ago, Fran and Penelo started a heated feud with Mary and Karen, after Mary and Karen beat them in an exhibition basketball game, which ended in a blowout (83-19). The game was about entertaining the sick kids in the Bay Area, win or lose, but Fran and Penelo took the lost too far. Since then, they started fights with each other and bashed each other's teams. One of the few things they agreed was that three hated characters should die for the sake of the world.

instead of music being played, Fran and Mary came out brawling like hell. Karen and Penelo did, too. Most predicted  
a long, grueling match from them. The Bay Area chants erupted.

"This is it, guys!" Bubbles said.

"I got Karen and Mary winning this!" Gingerelle said.

"Me too!" Rootrick said.

"Fran and Penelo for the win!" Topo said.

"They'll destroy Mary and Karen for good!" Fillet said.

"Who do ya got, sis?!"

"Fran and Penelo!"

A random guy from the audience raised a steel chair, so one of the girls could grab it. Karen did. Bashing Penelo's  
head with it didn't help Karen.

"HIT ME AGAIN, BITCH!" Penelo begged.

She did, but that didn't help her either. Penelo's uppercut knocked her down.

"Penelo's tough, isn't she!?" Bubbles said.

Penelo snatched the steel chair from Karen and used it to beat her. Fran and Penelo went under the ring to grab a  
kendo stick. They beat the living hell out of each other with those weapons, bleeding. After smacking Karen's head with the steel chair, Penelo pinned her, but Karen kicked out at two.

"Shit!" Penelo cursed.

"Holy hell, look at Mary!" Bubbles said. Mary gained control over the kendo stick war.

From the barricade, Penelo used her ass and the steel chair to damage Karen's head, but Karen avoided that. Then, a shocking moment occurred as Karen speared Penelo against the barricade, breaking it.

"Goddamn, that's sweet!" Rootrick said.

"Codebreaker from Mary! Will she and Karen win this!? Will she and Karen win this!? No! Too close!" Bubbles said.

"Now Karen pins Penelo, and Penelo stays alive!" Fillet said.

"Fran counters! Wham, wham, wham, wham, right in the jaw, baby! Now, Fran goes for a whip, and crashes Mary against the steel steps! Holy hell, Mary! You jumped and collided your head against the barricade! I know that shit hurt, goddamn!" Topo said.

"But the crowd loved it like everything else being awesome!" Fillet said.

Penelo recovered and attacked Karen fast with a german suplex as Fran climbed from the top rope. Fran attempting a headbutt failed really bad as Mary got up fast and performed the nastiest super kick ever. Boy, how sick was that shit?

"Deadly retaliation, I see!" Rootrick said.

"Speaking of which, Karen super kicked Penelo as well, and here comes a double pin from Mary and Karen! One, two, Penelo and Fran kicked out simultaneously! Big relief from fans of Fran and Penelo!" Gingerelle said.

"Use the tables!", the crowd said. Karen and Mary responded to that because that's what this match is all about,  
really. So they stacked two tables together and put Fran on the bottom. They then put Penelo on the top.

"What will happen next!? Will Karen and Mary succeed, or will they fail!? Wait for it... wait for it... My gawd,  
they failed! Fran and Penelo dodged a bullet there!" Bubbles said.

"A big one, you mean!" Topo said.

Fran and Penelo pulled Karen and Mary away from the broken tables before the pin. Did they win? No. Frustrating for Fran and Penelo to say the least. Now, the Final Fantasy characters threw Mary and Karen to the crowd as the ref followed them there. Fran's about to smash Mary's head against the rail, but Mary saved herself and smashed Fran's against it.

Karen and Penelo fought their way up the stairs as Mary dragged Fran there. Someone from the crowd suddenly spat at Mary, and it was a Santa Clara fan. That pissed Mary off big time.

"Motherfucker, did you just spit at me!?"

Grabbing the fan's throat, Mary punched her viciously, and Fran decided to help Mary for the hell of it.

"Looks like the Gaels and Dons are teaming up against the Broncos, again!" Bubbles said.

"Just like the Royal Rumble event, sis!" Gingerelle said.

Throwing the Broncos fan down the stairs showed you how seriously they were. A message, perhaps, but still. After  
that shit was over, Fran and Mary resumed fighting until they reached the top with Karen and Penelo.

"Where the hell are they heading to?" Topo asked.

"The hallway, I think!" Fillet replied.

Bystanders avoided the girls, but you couldn't blame them. Fran colliding Mary against the vending machine and  
dropping it on Mary was another shocking moment. Karen responded as she DDT'd Penelo on the floor. Then, a super kick against Fran knocked Fran down.

"Fuck, it's heavy!" Mary whined.

Karen saved her.

Punting Fran's head wasn't enough. Mary threw Fran against the wall with a german suplex as Karen and Penelo  
recommenced their brawl. Even that didn't help. Like most experienced fighters, Fran was tough to defeat. Same for Mary, Karen, and Penelo. Speaking of Karen and Penelo, they stopped fighting because a group of angry Santa Clara fans were protesting outside. They all watched the conference and boy, they were offended and pissed. Before the event started, they wanted Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe to cancel the Falls Count Anywhere match, but the Hoennians ignored them like their voices didn't matter.

Wondering why Karen and Penelo didn't fight, Mary rushed towards them to see what was was going on. "The fuck!? Get lost, ya fucks!"

"Let me guess. You assholes came all the way up north to boycott the match, right!? You're wasting your time!" Karen said.

"Fran, look!" Penelo said, and Fran went closer to the girls. "Look at those idiots being butthurt!"

Fran scoffed, shaking her head. "Idiots, all of them."

One fan pulled out a gun, but that didn't intimidate the girls. Mary went up to him like a brave soldier. "Pull the  
fucking trigger, faggot! Do it!"

He didn't. That nasty look of the bloody Mary intimidated him. "I-I c-can't..." he stammered.

"Pussy!" Mary snatched the gun off of his hand. Mary shooting his leg made the other fans ran way. Shooting his ear had him screaming in pain as his blood splattered everywhere, even on Mary.

"YOU SHOT ME...!"

"No shit! Now dance!" Mary fired the bullets close to his feet, making him hop for his life. After wasting bullets,  
Mary threw the gun against her victim as he ran for help.

"Now where the fuck were we!?"

The fight between the rivals continued inside, heading back to the ring. Karen and Penelo collapsed, but Fran and  
Mary kept fighting like they refused to catch a break. Mary trying a DDT wasn't really the smartest idea as Fran caught her mid-air and slammed her back on the steel steps.

"Oooh, bad idea! Uh-oh!? What's this!? Fran's about to do a piledriver on the steel steps, and she does! Is it  
over!? Almost! Looks like Mary took the most hard hits in this match and she still won't lose!" Rootrick said.

"And somehow, Gary beat her with a roll-up in the last PPV. Lucky son of a bitch," Topo said.

"That didn't count, sweetie. Luck factored in him," Fillet said.

"What is that on her hand!? A bag of thumbtacks!? Oh shit! Shit's about to get really interesting up in this bitch!"  
Bubbles said.

In the ring, Fran spread the thumbtacks, using every last one of them to punish Mary to the extreme. This is  
awesome, said the crowd. Fran carried Mary's lifeless ass to the ring and performed a chokeslam to the thumbtacks. Mary screamed in agony. Despite getting inflicted by more pain, Mary survived the pin at two.

"WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING LOSE, BITCH!?" Fran screeched.

"Hey, bitch!" Karen distracted Fran.

Fran turned around, and Karen whacked her on the head with the same sledgehammer Maylene used, followed by Mary retaliating with a reverse STO, planting several thumbtacks against Fran's head. Both pinned Fran, but Penelo barely saved Fran.

Karen trying to clothesline Penelo out of the ring failed as Penelo ducked before she raised Karen with her body and  
threw her out of there. Mary clotheslining Penelo happened, a good one at best. Biggest mistake ever. Why? Because Fran's tall ass executed her with a german suplex, giving Mary more thumbtacks to the body. Then, a pin occurred, and the match ended. Finally. Karen and Mary couldn't bear to hear the crowd chanting "Dons", but that's what they get for losing.

"Best match on the card, baby! Five stars!" Topo said.

"Sorry, Argenta, Dahlia, Fantina, and Maylene, but this match is ten times better that yours!" Fillet said.

"Can Ash vs. Gary surpass the awesome match we just witnessed!? We'll see!" Gingerelle said.

"Beautiful match, man... Just... beautiful..." Bubbles cried with joy.

"Hope to see more like that in the future!" Rootrick said.

Instead of attacking Mary, Fran raised her hand and smiled a little. Penelo patted Karen's back, giving Karen some  
credit for fighting hard. Then, she walked away.

Now, Fran glared at Mary. "This isn't over yet, bitch."

Mary chuckled. "No shit. You and Penelo enjoy the victory... for now."

Fran smiled again. "We will enjoy it with Balthier and the rest of our friends by drinking strong liquor," Fran  
said. She shoved Mary on the ground, still smiling at her. "You and Karen better heal up for our future match or die," Fran threatened.

Fran stepped out of the ring and went to the back.

Mary laid on the middle rope of the ring. "We'll be healthy enough to win, bitch! Just wait!" Mary yelled. Boy, she  
and the girls needed a hot, steamy bath to get rid of the blood from their bodies.

End of Chapter 13


End file.
